User blog:SirLinkalot96/Chapter 3: Preppies Under Control
As soon as I walked into the boys dorm, it occured to me that it's more filthy than my kitchen table after my stepdad's poker night! "At least there aren't any-" I was interrupted by the sound of squeeking, "rats..." I took a small piece of paper out of my pocket and it said, 'Room 4' I scanned the numbers of the doors, "2, 3, and 4." I said as I took the keys for my new room and tried each in the keyhole. It took a couple tries but I got it to open. The room was pretty decent. There was a bed with a blue blanket on the left side of the door, a wooden desk with a chair, a bookshelf, and a wardrobe where my uniform was probably waiting for me. I closed the door behind me, and opened the closet, and I saw my school uniform looking right at me. It included a white longsleeve collar shirt, a blue vest that had the school crest on the left breast, and a pair of tan slacks. I got dressed, and looked in my grandmother's mirror that she gave to me. I felt like a dork having one but it was really special to me. I took a hard look into the mirror and saw the slightly pale face of a fourteen year old boy. He had short, dirty blond hair and green eyes. I put the mirror back in my bag, and put some clothes into my wardrobe. I rolled up my sleeves to t-shirt length, and untucked my shirt. I hate looking too classy. I took out my schedule and it read: MONDAY: BIOLOGY AND MATH TUESDAY: ART & CHEMISTRY WENDESDAY: GEOGRAPHY & SHOP THURSDAY: GYM & MUSIC FRIDAY: PHOTOGRAPHY & ENGLISH I put the piece of paper back in my pocket, and headed for the door. Then it occured to me: I didn't have a roomate! "Oh, well." I thought. As soon as I headed to the Biology class. As I walked into the room I noticed these kids in blue vests looking at Jimmy like they were scared of him! I wonder what he did to make them fear him...? "Okay class, are you looking foward to cut something open today?!" The teacher asked excitedly. I raised my eyebrows when he said that. "Oh, yes we have two new students joining us today! This is Greg Ryder, and this is Brian Davidson! Make them feel welcome here at Bullworth Academy!" Both of our eyes were glued to the floor. To have a teacher say something like that to a new kid isn't like shouting, "Hi! Anyone want to be my friend?" Instead, it's like walking around with a bullseye taped to your back screaming, "Hey, I'm the new kid! Wanna beat the crap out of me?" The teacher slapped the both of our backs and said, "Get to work, people! You two! Partner up! We have many fine specimens to dissect today!" We both walked to a table with 2 dead frogs and 2 trays of tools and got to work. "So when did you get here?" Brian asked me. "Like an hour ago." Brian started to cut open his dead frog with a scalpel. "How 'bout you?" I asked. "Yesterday afternoon." I just came from getting shown around the school. The tour guide was a total scumbag." I started to cut out the frog's heart and looked up at Brian. "Really? Well, what was his name?" He used the forceps to remove the stomach from the frogs body. He cringed as I held my breath and extracted the stomach from my frog. "Gary Smith. We didn't even finish the tour because I was so sick of him!" Brian was cutting the frog's liver as he said it. "Sounds like a asshole." I said as I extracted the liver from my frog. "You said it." Brian chuckled when he removed the frog's liver and placed it on the tray, "Well looks like we're all done, Sir." I reported to the teacher. The teacher examined our frogs and looked at us and said, "Well, since you two finished before everyone else and did a spectacular job with it, I'll let you both leave early." I nodded, "Thanks, Sir." We both quickly walked out of the classroom, not making eye contact with anybody. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, then." I reached out my hand and shook his hand, "Yeah, see ya, Greg." He said. I walked away to the lunchroom and saw the slop that the lunch lady was serving, so I just grabbed an apple and left the cafeteria... Category:Blog posts